Rescuing Saskia
by mint-choc-chip amethyst
Summary: I wasn't looking for love - in fact it was the farthest thing from my mind. I didn't believe in soulfinders or fate; I didn't let myself believe in them. I definitely never thought I'd find my soulfinder in Wrickenridge, in the form of Yves Benedict. But it happened, and there I was... in love. YvesXOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Chapter 1! I know I haven't updated my other stories in over a year, but I just had such a writing block and looking at them now I don't know where to start. However, after rereading all of the Joss Stirling Savant books in a row, I had the inspiration to write this. I'm not completely sure where this story is going so bear with.**

 **A/N(2): It takes place just after Finding Sky, and I've disregarded all the other books that follow so don't expect Phee or Crystal to turn up. I don't own any of the characters except Saskia and family**

* * *

What I would never understand is why anyone would be so cruel as to schedule double Maths last thing on a Friday. This was the torture that I was sitting through and, as I checked the clock again, I saw that there was still a full forty-seven minutes left. I had got my hopes up back in England that after my GCSEs I would never have to set eyes on another maths text book. That was, until five weeks ago when Caia decided to drop everything and follow her loser of a boyfriend all the way across the fucking world to the United States of America. Before you start protesting that it's not that bad, let me clarify that we did not end up in New York, or Los Angeles, or any of those other amazing steel monsters of cities; no, we ended up in a tiny town halfway up a mountain in Colorado where, I swear, there is never less than a foot of snow on the ground. Of course, where ever Caia goes, so do I. My older sister may be a bad excuse for a family, but she's the only one I've got. Her boyfriend - or should I say ex - has now, predictably, gone off with his new flavour of the month, a leggy blonde leaving me and Caia alone once more. And there we have it; the long winded depressing story that ends with me sitting in a stuffy classroom listening to a middle aged man drone on about how exciting algebra can be.

My eyes flicker back towards the clock, and see that only four minutes have passed. Outside it has started to snow, yet again. The heating at home has been cut off, so that means another cold weekend spent wrapped in my duvet. My attention continues to wander, settling on the petite blonde sitting beside me. She's scribbling furiously in her notebook, seeming to copy every word the professor says. Sky Bright. In a rare streak of luck I had ended up neighbours, and now classmates, with my former neighbour all the way back from England. We'd never been close until I'd moved to Wrickenwridge, with our interactions being limited to bumping, literally, into each other at the local supermarket. She'd arrived in Colorado at the end of last year, in time for the start of the autumn semester, and I'd joined her at the beginning of the spring one. After recognising her on the first day, we quickly started to get on like a house on fire, two Brits stranded in a sea of Americans. She'd welcomed me with open arms, introduced me to all her friends and was now what I'd probably call my best friend.

As if sensing my eyes on her, Sky paused from her note-taking and flashed me a quirky smile. She then went as if to continue her notes, but instead stopped after a sentence and pushed the paper towards me.

 _What are you doing after school?_

Raising my eyebrow, I replied, my scrawl looking even scruffier next to her perfect calligraphy.

 _At the moment it's a tossup between binge watching on Netflix and - oh wait, there isn't another option._

Sky glanced up to check that our exchange was still going unnoticed before continuing to write.

 _I'm going over to Zed's for dinner - do you wanna join? There's always room for one more..._

Smiling ruefully, I shook my head. Sky and Zed had been going out for a while now, but they seemed to still be in the honeymoon phase. Don't get me wrong, they're so cute together, but there's only so much lovey-dovey stuff I can handle before I want to vomit, and my quota for this week was up to the brim. As you can probably guess, I'm not really a relationship kind of person. I'd tried it before, and dated this guy from my old school for a couple of months, but it never took off. To be honest, I don't really understand how anyone can be in a serious relationship at our age. We're growing and changing every day, and I know for one that I'm definitely not ready for a mature relationship. Added to that, I'd seen what had happened to my sister; Caia couldn't be alone, and became dependent on guy after guy, who all let her down in the end. No, I was going to wait until I'd finished uni and had got a stable job before I even thought about a relationship. In the meantime, I would just have casual fun. That being said, I seemed to be surrounded by couples; as well as Sky and Zed there was Tina and Nelson, hell, even Zoey was having a 'thing' at the moment with a guy from Denver.

While I thought this over, I inspected my nails with their chipped purple varnish. Repainting my nails; there was another activity I could do tonight. Making a decision, I decided that I'd had enough, and put my hand up.

'Yes, Miss Rossini'

'I have a migraine, sir. Can I go to the nurse.'

'Yes, off you go...'

He waved his hand towards the door absently as he collected his thoughts, and was back to discussing Pythagoras before I had even left the classroom. Having no intention to actually go to the nurse, I glanced around me before heading towards the parking lot. The halls were empty, as there was still another half hour before the day ended.

Stepping out into the stinging February air, I pulled by black sheepskin coat tighter around me as I trudged through the slush in the direction of where I thought I had left my shitty excuse for a car that morning. As I was halfway across the parking lot a deep voice cut through the air, causing me to start in surprise.

'Hey Saskia, skiving again?'

I turned around to see what can only be described as Adonis in a human form. Even from ten metres away you could sense the raw energy he emitted. Six foot tall, tanned skin, thick unruly black hair. In other words, Zed Benedict, Sky's other half.

'And I suppose you're not?'

Zed was currently leaning casually against a monster of a motorbike, seemingly without a care in the world. He chuckled as I said this.

'I wasn't in the mood for English.'

'And what would Sky say if she knew?'

He stiffened slightly, his whole demeanour changing. His eyes became hard, and I found myself faced with the guy the rest of the school knew; bad, dangerous and, frankly, a little bit scary. Even after spending a few weeks constantly around the guy, as he was always with Sky, I still didn't feel entirely relaxed around him.

'She's not going to find out, is she?'

I half shrugged, half shook my head as I continued towards my car. I didn't have the time or energy to try and figure out Zed Benedict today. The funny thing is, he was probably one of the more chilled out of his six other brothers. The oldest three kinda gave me the creeps, to be honest, especially Victor. I'd only met him once, but it felt like he could see right into my soul and knew exactly what I was. Which is ridiculous. No one outside my family knew I was a savant, and I intended to keep it that way. The way I viewed it, being a savant was more of a curse than a gift, and just meant that I was always slightly separate from everyone else with their normal lives. I hadn't used my gift in forever, instead burying it deep, and I was doing just fine pretending that it wasn't there.

I climbed into my rusty orange car, immediately putting the heating on full as I rubbed my hands together. After I had thawed out slightly, I slowly navigated my way back to the two storey detached and slightly run down house that I called home. Letting myself in, the heavy silence made it immediately clear that my sister wasn't home. The answering machine flashed red, and as I pressed a button, Caia's voice filled the house.

'Hey, so I guess you're at school or something. Anyway, Jake's asked me to stay on for a few more days with him in California, so I won't be back for a while. You're old enough to look after yourself. Only use the joint bank account if you're desperate. Oh, and don't call unless it's an emergency, I'll be, well, busy...'

I didn't even know who Jake was, but Caia had disappeared a couple of days and it now became apparent where she was. I hadn't been worried when she didn't come home, it was a regular occurrence, and I'd become used to effectively living alone. I sometimes preferred it.

Looking around at my gloomy surroundings, I didn't feel that way tonight. The thought of a microwavable meal and movie didn't raise my spirits, as it echoed the way I'd spent the last four nights.

Trying to distract myself, I picked up the letters lying by the door, and starting to flick through them. As I stood back up, I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. In the dark my olive toned skin seemed paler than normal, made even more so when framed by my dark hair. My murky green eyes didn't do much to brighten up my appearance. As Caia had always said, I wasn't a classical beauty unlike her. I guess the word that would sum up my looks would probably be average.

Shaking myself out of my reverie I made my way into the living room, collapsed onto the sofa and started to flick through endless channels on the TV. Nothing seemed that interesting though, and I soon stopped and ended up staring at a blank screen.

I sighed, and picked up my phone, giving in. I tapped on Sky's contact, and waited for the ringing to stop.

'Hey, it's me. I don't suppose the invitation for tonight still stands?'

* * *

 **A/N: So there we go, chapter 1 done. I'm already half way through chapter 2 so hopefully that will be up soon but bear in mind I have exams atm as well. And I don't want to beg but please please review it is unbelievably helpful when you give constructive criticism as it helps me with my writing immensely. Also if you have any ideas on the story or want it to go a certain direction feel free! And if you just want to post and say you read it and maybe liked it then that would make my day. Love you guys**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter Two - voila! Thank you so much for your reviews guys, they made me so happy! I wasn't planning on posting this chapter for a few days as I was no where finished but that last guest review from last night was so nice I literally couldn't stop smiling and so spent all afternoon today writing this instead of revising for my exam tomorrow (so in other words, I'm screwed!) But, anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

An hour later found me on the doorstep of the Benedict's clapboard house. Like mine, their house was slightly run down; the difference was that theirs was obviously as a result of 7 teenage boys running wild and growing up over the years, whereas mine was just the result of it being unloved. Even from outside you could hear the babble of voices, frequently interrupted with laughter. Thinking that my first knock must have gone unheard. I tried again. Whilst I waited for someone to answer, I turned around and stare out into the distance. The Benedict's house was located at one of the highest points in Wrickenwridge, and the view from it was absolutely spectacular. The sun had set, bathing the surrounding mountains in an eerie violet light. Wooden cabins dotted the otherwise sparse slopes, their lights twinkling; beacons for lost travellers. I'd been in Wrickenwridge for over a month now, but I still couldn't get over the scenery. It was like something out of a movie, and left me breathless.

'Why, hello. I didn't know we were expecting company, or I'd have cleaned up a bit. '

At the sound of this voice, I spun back around to see a six foot something, devilishly handsome male leaning against the door frame. Waggling his eyebrows, he suppressed a chuckle at the sight of my surprised face.

'I don't think we've ever properly met. I'm Xav, the best that the Benedicts have to offer. And you're Saskia.'

'Hi. Yes. Sky invited me over for dinner - how do you know my name?'

Indicating that I should follow him in to the house, he replied.

'Sky hasn't stopped talking about you for the last month. She's ecstatic that she finally has another Brit to eat marmite with, or whatever it is you guys do.'

As he said this we reached a door at the end of the oak panelled corridor, the voices gradually becoming louder as we walked. With a flourish he flung open the door and eight pairs of eyes swivelled towards me. It looked like the whole clan was home for the weekend.

At one end of the table, what seemed like the three oldest brothers, were surrounded by as many laptops, and looked like they were in the middle of a discussion. Mr. and Mrs. Benedict were arming the oven and, closer to me, Sky was perched on Zed's lap, next to the only other brother I'd met before, Will. Puzzled, I recounted the heads and my suspicions were confirmed; one brother was missing. Before I had the change chance to figure out who, Sky leapt up from the table and barrelled into me, causing me to stumble on to Xav.

'Saskia! You made it!'

The other Benedicts smiled at her excitement and went back to their conversations. As I attempted to detangle myself from Sky, Mrs. Benedict made her way towards us.

'Hello Saskia, I'm Karla. We're so happy you could join us for dinner. I hope you like tacos! My husband, Saul, has decided to cook for has all.'

As if he had telepathically hear her from the other side of the room, Saul looked up and let out a boom of laughter.

'Don't worry, I haven't decided to kill all of you just yet!'

Karla shook her head gently before turning back to me.

'Now, you've met Xav already, and of course you know Zed. Over there are Trace, Uriel and Victor,' she said, pointing to each of them in turn.

Trace smiled and Uriel gave a half wave, but Victor only gave me a calculating stare, causing me to quickly look away.

'-and this is Will.'

'Nice to see you again Saskia', Will said in a teasing voice. I'd bumped into him, quite literally, a couple of times when I'd decided to venture out onto the slopes, which wasn't often, as I hadn't been gifted with the ability to stay upright on my skis for an extended period of time.

'Unfortunately my darling Yves is away looking at universities for next year, meaning we're not quite a full set.' Karla's sunshine smile faltered slightly as she said this.

'Come on!' Sky dragged me over to where Zed and Will were sitting, with Xav following us. Zed scooped up Sky and plonked her back on his lap, causing her to squeal.

'Aren't they just adorable', Will loudly whispered. His face was the picture of sincerity, but his eyes gave away the fact that he thought the exact opposite.

'Nauseatingly so.' Xav chimed in as he collapsed on the chair beside me.

Zed looked up at this point and reached around me to cuff Xav around the ear.

'Shut up', he half-heartedly snarled.

'Language boys!' Karla called out as she came over bearing a plate laden with tacos.

Xav rubbed the back of his head and gave a good natured grin.

'Just you wait, Zed. You won't be so confident when you're not protected by Sky.'

'The food's getting cold', Saul interrupted as he sat down at the head of the table.

With a great scraping of chairs, everyone took their places around the table and the tacos started to be distributed. Looking around at the many faces around me, all care-free and happy, I suddenly felt a wave of jealousness. This was what a family was meant to be like. In what world was if fair that they all got this and I didn't? It quickly passed, however, and as Sky nudged me I started to relax. I somehow felt very at ease with these boys. They all seemed to genuinely care for each other, no matter how much they teased and cajoled each other. It was as if I'd met them all before, in another life.

Once dinner had finished, Trace, Uriel, Karla and Saul all disappeared off to the study. The rest of us marched into the living room next door, where I found myself in the middle of a fiercely competitive game of cards. Victor quickly busied himself with a newspaper in the corner of the room, before he could get dragged into the game.

After a lot of fussing on how to make the two teams even, I ended up being with Zed and Xav against Sky and Will as, apparently, being a foreigner, I was more likely to be a liability rather than an asset.

As the game wore on I realised they were correct, as Texas Hold'em was nothing like any card games I used to play in England. Twenty minutes in we were close to being bankrupt, when suddenly Zed put the rest of our chips into the pot.

'Are you sure that's wise?' I said, turning to him.

'Don't worry, Zed knows these things. It's like a sixth sense', Xav said, nudging Zed as if sharing an inside joke.

The rest of the cards were turned over and, sure enough, we won the round, collecting a large pile of chips.

On the other side of the table Will frowned,' That's unfair!'

Confused, I looked from Will to Zed, and back again.

As if sensing the tension, Victor looked up from his paper and quickly looked around, assessing the situation.

'Guys', he said in a warning tone.

'I don't get it, how's it not fair?'

A silence met my question. After an awkward pause, Zed shrugged.

'They're all just jealous because my intelligence is vastly superior to theirs.'

Will leant over and shoved Zed onto the floor.

'In your dreams little brother.'

A wrestling match ensued, with Zed and Will rolling about on the floor, whilst Xav provided an entertaining commentary. After rudely insulting both of their abilities, he was then pulled into the brawl. Sky looked towards me and signed, a smile playing on her mouth.

'Boys, huh? They always feel that it's necessary to turn everything into a fight.'

I flashed her a cheeky grin.

'Nah, that's just the idiot ones.'

The three Benedict brothers froze mid-wrestle, their expressions so shocked it was comical.

'What did you just call us?'

A low chuckle came from my right, and I turned to see Victor smirking as he looked at me.

'You know what Saskia, I think you're going to fit in perfectly around here.'

* * *

 **A/N: So I know not much happens in this chapter (and Saskia doesn't get to meet Yves!) but I'm kind of just setting everything up and establishing a tone etc. Don't expect another chapter until next week because the next few days are exam hell for me! And guest, if you're reading this, I hope your exams go well!**

 **Anyway please please review! I loved all of them from last chapter, I was literally smiling like an idiot for so long! So please review whether it's constructive criticism, praise or if you just want to moan about exams! Love you guys x**


End file.
